The present invention relates to toners and development systems for toners.
Electrophotographic (EP) toners that contain low molecular weight polyolefin waxes have improved fusing properties when compared to toners that do not contain wax. Such toners have a wider range of fusing temperatures and are more robust to fusing hot offset. A critical problem with such toners is that they are made by melt compounding, pulverizing, and classifying and can contain a mixture of toners particles and wax particles. The wax particles can create print image artifacts by contaminating the EP photoconductor and toner transfer rollers. Toners that include wax, but have a very low level of wax particles do not show image defects. This present invention provides a solution to this problem through a novel composition.